warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost
This will probably be my only story, I will work on. Please don't delete it. Feel free to comment what you think of it. I'm A Dork, That Should Answer 90% Of Everything 00:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Fireflyflight This has nothing to do with my life, it was just an idea I wanted to explore. Chapter One I never believed in Starclan. It never made sense. I'm no clan cat. I'm no rogue. I'm not a loner. Nor a tribe cat. That only leaves one thing doesn't it? '' ''A disgusting, filthy, fat, slime-eating, mousebrained, kittypet. Except-'' "Cat! Food." An upwalker called. It was a tom-walker, older yet not an elder. His breath smelled like chemicals, his top fur always covered in something they call ''grease. He watched lights on a piece of thin solid water. He disappears during the light rise til dark rise. No lights ever shine in the den other than the solid water at dark rise. Filth covers the den. My name is Loki. My paws padded over the dirt covering the floors. The dish I call my bowl was only the smallest bit full. My belly grumbled. "Cat, I on my have enough to feed you that much everyday. Now catch mice or something." My Upwalker said. I purred. He was still my owner. I must respect that. Light rise was here. He would leave and he did. **** Loki padded towards a counter. Loki jumped. His ribs showed then his fur. His black and white fur. His paws extended to the top. He had jumped up there many times before. He landed successfully. A window was above the counter. "Aw another perfect specimen," it was a cat's voice. "H-hello?" Loki responded. "Hmm hello." A cat came into view. But Loki couldn't see what color its pelt was. "Could you be so kind and-?" Forest smelling branches twisted around Loki's paws. Loki struggled. "Hey stop!" Loki cried. He couldn't escape. "Oh I don't think so." The cat laughed. Black creeped into sight. He soon fell unconscious. Chapter Two Loki woke up. But no where he had been before. It was stranger waking up somewhere you didn't recognize. Very strange. The feeling was almost like fear, but mixed with curiosity. He hoped it was friendly. ''Where am I? '' The room had lights. It was different shades of gray. It was a upwalker created building. "Specimen 204 is awake. Hello Specimen 204, your new name is 204. Tell anyone your old name and complications will arise." A cat's voice said. But the cat wasn't in the room. Her scent wasn't there. It was the cat from before. The one Loki saw before passing out. "W-why?" Loki asked. "Rules are rules. Lose the stutter. It won't be any good when you are paired with a team." The she-cat said. "I-I." Loki tried. "You're dead." The She-cat said. "Good luck, I hope your replacement is less weak." I'm going to die? I'll never see my up walker again though! Loki thought miserably. (Author's note: Edited on a phone.) A stone rolled over revealing a path. Loki wondered whether to leave or not. Well if I am going to die I might as well explore a little. Thought Loki. He slowly walked out of the cave room. As soon as he did, a nails on a chalkboard noise came from behind him. He whipped around. The rock had rolled back into place. He was locked out.... Locked out of a little safe room... Locked in a place he is doomed to die in. Loki began to walk down the cave hall. Gems sparkled. Loki saw something at the end. He walked. Held his breath and walked. There was a deadly silence. Fear went through his veins. He walked. One step after another. One more step. Then he entered a larger room. Cats were in several groups. Some seeming to be melting metal. Others seemed to be transferred to another tunnel.